Fear
by Dengar999
Summary: On hiatus. (JTAK: Future Era / Character Story: Fear / Developed in: 2014) An Earth Pony Stallion name: Fear, was born in Equestria. For vacation, he travels to Arc Planet. Taking a vacation there was enjoyable. Until things have brought him into a war between groups which he gets dragged in there. Will he be safe in his vacation or he'll live in the middle of the warzone by death?
1. Introduction Slideshow

**Author's Notes:**

****-Book cover image coming soon.****

******-Damn it 'writer's block' is a pain in the ass, especially being busy with school and work which there is a lot of stuff to do! Hard to concentrate with noise around me which I want things to be more silence and quiet. I mostly write my stories during the morning and at the night. It's really hard for me to write.******

**After 1 year of developing, it's here. **

**This was done in surprise for my friend. I was writing this during the weeks. And I uploaded this FanFiction story at his birthday. Happy birthday man! And I was late wishing you a happy birthday last year and also late giving you a Christmas gift. I plan to add an OC (Original Character) I made for you to be in my _J25 The Arc King_ series. ****I give my friend an OC drawing painting done by me on deviantART as a birthday gift, a FanFic done by me here as a late Christmas gift last year and (**classified, at the ending of the FanFic, its revealed**) as a late birthday gift last year. ****This is for my friend Feargm on deviantART as a late Christmas gift. **I would like to give credits to him, for myself on making his OC. A late ****Merry Christmas man! Stay strong, inspired, professional, and stay gold. ****I hope you enjoy your birthday gift, your late birthday gift and your Christmas gift. ****

* * *

><p><strong>To readers and writers, I would appreciate if you can review my story, saying what you like about it and what makes it interesting. Also can you correct and fix on my grammar, punctuation, spelling please? By correcting and fixing it for me on how to make my story look good and better and on what can I improve on?<strong>

**And remember! If you don't like it, don't read it or post a negative/bad comment! It's not that hard!**

**I make stories for fun to make myself happy, not for a **competition.****

* * *

><p><strong>This is an alternative universe where everything collides together as a crossover between anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, plays, TV and miscellaneous.<strong>

**After you reading a certain chapter, underneath the author's notes, just in case you don't know any of the fictional stuff. I will list their names and where are they from in case nobody will not be confused from wondering who is that character, place or thing, etc... they might not be familiar with or might be familiar with. But it will only show once, once it's shown. It will never be marked again especially on another on one of the J25 The Arc King FanFiction series.**

****This is for my J25 The Arc King's FanFiction series, this is one of the side stories. Not the main stories.****

* * *

><p><strong>The following is a work of fiction in which all characters, places and things appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, places and things is purely coincidental.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This is for my friend Feargm. It was alright meeting you. <em>

_(Metalious by Tarzan Troyer)_

* * *

><p><strong>J25 The Arc King<strong>

**Fear**

**(Future Era)**

**(Character's Story: Fear)**

**By Dengar999**

**From the J25 The Arc King Productions**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction Slideshow<strong>

**Year: 2013**

**Time: 9:58 PM**

**Location: Space, around the galaxy near Arc Planet, in the passenger spaceship**

_My name is Fear. I'm a male and I'm an Earth pony stallion with dark pink skin. I'm an adult. I was born in Equestria living with an ordinary life. I study at schools, spend time with my family and friends (my gang,) listen to metal music, I also play electric guitar and sing metal music, and I'm a gamer that plays video games. I never had my cutie mark yet when I was a foal, to a colt to a stallion. But I really want to know what my talent is, especially how hard I tried. That's pretty much it who I am._

_After graduating from my schools, I travel to Earth and I joined 'F.E.A.R.,' A.K.A. 'First Encounter Assault Recon.' A hidden military Spec Ops formed by the United States Army's Special Forces to be against threats of paranormal activity and supernatural nature like psionic. We defend various of national security interests and use the deadly force authorized to any threats, we were an elite Spec Ops._

_The reason why I joined F.E.A.R. is because I wanted to join in the military as my job so I decide to get some military training and after completing my training when I saw the name of this military, it was the same as mines which I got interest in. So I decide to join them._

_My experience of joining F.E.A.R. was pretty intense. From the beginning to the end I was shooting and killing bad guys, panting and getting stressed out over paranormal activities. These bad guys were tough and dangerous soldiers attending to do illegal things which what they're doing is wrong and that's terrorism. We have more experience than them since our training we learn CQC, how to aim with guns, surviving, protection, movement and courage. My squad and I manage to take them down since we're expert soldiers. There were also paranormal activities going on during the battles, because of a girl name 'Alma' who was causing these evil powers. 'Alma Wade' was a little girl who was haunting everybody on the middle of the wars with these paranormal activities of her supernatural powers by killing us all, including the enemies, especially me and my squad mates. Somewhat she can turn little to an adult, summon monsters, use psychic powers and cause chaos._

_But in the end I manage to survive the whole journey of this hell hole nightmare. Finally I got a cutie mark which was a 'dark pony skull,' meaning that I conquer my fear and I send fear to my enemies knowing how strong I am. That's why my name is Fear, I joined F.E.A.R., I face my fear, I make the enemies fear me and this is my talent. I'm been crushing them._

_I then left my job as a soldier in F.E.A.R. I wasn't retired or I quit being a soldier, it's just I wanted a break after those wars which is haunting me, all I want is peace and quietness._

_I didn't have much of a break, because I went to other long journeys again due to curiosity and they were illegal. But I don't think it's important to know. I was there for the money. I rather talk about the really important ones that I'm been through which were a pain and experience._

_But now I did some more extra dirty jobs that were illegal by going 'Grand Theft Auto' style such as hurting, killing, stealing, racing, banging girls and more illegal stuff. Why was I doing this? Because I needed the money of everything in order to survive. That's why I was working with these neutral and evil bosses by doing the dirty work in order to get paid by finishing the jobs. I became a hired gun, fighting against criminals, good guys, innocents and the police. I was their public enemy, but I manage to get away from them by taking them down or escaping from the crime scenes. It was such a criminal world I lived in, there._

_But I have survived the whole journey after all of my F.E.A.R.'s military training experience._

_Then I decide to do another job of joining another military called 'SEAL Team Six,' 'Sea, Air, Land Teams,' a spec ops counter-terrorism military unit fighting for freedom and justice. We were fighting against large enemy terrorist factions that were attending to do a new world order, because of the world's worst terrorist: Raul Menendez, a political activist. I've been through a lot of wars in the SEALs, it seems Raul Menendez hired and also brainwash those enemy military factions to believe in his cause to outnumber the good military sides. We attend to put a stop on their cause of terrorism, we weren't winning or losing, we're just in a tie between them. Wars are terrible._

_But again I left my job just to take another break. I'm still alive._

_I left Earth to take a vacation. After all of that money I received, I decide to have a trip vacation to Arc Planet, a neutral world where things are ordinary there. It seems it was ruled by this 'King' name 'J25 the Arc King.' I have never heard of this 'King,' but nor do I care. All I want is a peaceful vacation for myself, not violence._

_I hope my trip vacation is going to be enjoyable. I need some time to rest, relax and enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Characters:<span> **Alma Wade **(F.E.A.R.,)** Raul Menendez **(Call of Duty: Black Ops II.)**

**Groups:** F.E.A.R. **(F.E.A.R.) **SEAL Team Six** (Call of Duty: Black Ops II.)**

**Species:** Pony (Earth pony) **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.)**

**Locations:** Equestria **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.)**

**Things:** Grand Theft Auto** (Grand Theft Auto.)**

******NOTE: I am taking a break and will continue this story soon, I'm working and also at school. I'm also trying to improve some of the grammar, punctuation and spelling by fixing the errors on one of the chapters. I am also writing other new FanFiction stories.******

**I know that Equestria is a kingdom. But in my FanFic, I prefer it as a planet. **

**Sooner or later I will explain more information about the J25 The Arc King series of stuff on my storyline, timeline, places, characters, weapons, vehicles, groups, etc... and etc... That are created by me on the stories, past stories and future stories such as these:**

**_-Arc_ is a planet which is J25 The Arc King's homeworld. **


	2. Chapter 1: Welcoming You

**Chapter 1: Welcoming You**

**Time: 10:23 PM**

**Location: Arc Planet, Arc, in the passenger spaceship**

Now in Arc Planet…

'_Attend,' _a male voice announced on the intercom._ 'This is your captain speaking… All passengers please remain calm and please remain in your seats. We're heading to land. Thank you.' _

In the middle rows of the passenger spaceship on the right side, I just woke up from sleep and I'm still sitting down on my seat near the window. "Awww geez…" I complained. Man I want to just get up and stretch my legs, because my legs are numb but the problem is that all of the passengers have to remain seated since we're about to land. But hey at least we're close to landing to the airport.

I looked at the window seeing a large beautiful city with lights which was 'Arc City.' The planet, the country and the city I was about to explore to take a vacation there for a break which I haven't had in a long time.

I have heard of this because of rumors and some magazines I read around Earth which it got me interest in going to Arc Planet, their food and drinks of restaurants, stores, activity hobbies, parks, beaches and much more to see. What I notice that the planet, the country and the city is named the same called 'Arc.' Just like me with my name, the military I joined and my cutie mark meaning: Fear. 3 times!

We're still on the mid sky above as the spaceship descends.

10 minutes later… The passenger spaceship lands on the ground as it's heading to the airport terminal.

'_We have arrive,'_ the captain announced. _'Welcome to Arc. I hope you had a safe flight and I hope enjoy your stay at Arc. Thank you.'_

Well this is it. We're at this neutral country.

The passenger spaceship starts moving slowly to park near the airport terminal.

8 minutes later and it's already parked.

All of the passengers and I stand up out of our seats ready to leave the passenger spaceship.

There were toads, humans, and other species such as aliens, animals, and plenty of others. I felt like I was the only pony on board, even though I would be marked as animals in the category.

We all walked out of the passenger spaceship and heading into the jet bridge.

"I hope you had a nice flight," the Toad captain said smiling to each passenger that passes by out of the plane. "And a trip vacation."

I pass by and look at him with a normal expression. I didn't feel like to say 'goodbye' or to 'thank' him since I'm a quiet guy.

As I'm in the jet bridge, right ahead to me was a lineup of people on the airport security area with the metal detectors and with security guards too. It seems they want to be aware not to let any armed intruders cause any harm.

These security guards wear dark armor suits with long red capes around their shoulders or hips or they wear both of them, and with spiked helmets with glowing red eyes visors. They were holding FN F2000 assault rifles on their hands. They look like hedgehogs.

I went with the rest of the passengers in line to get frisked only to leave this airport. I waited.

For 5 minutes, suddenly a white bald human man right in front of me with the black t-shirt, jeans and black shoes passes through the metal detector which it bleeped and he was stopped by the guard in front of him.

"Found some intel…" The guard sitting down while on the computer said.

"Gonna have to check you sir…" The guard in front of him responded. He was frisking him with a metal detector stick, the sound screeched twice. Suddenly the guard kicked him in his pelvis and put his arm on his neck, snapping his neck with one arm.

My eyes were wide open after I saw what the guard did to him. Oh my god, he snapped his neck and killed him! Right in front of my eyes including the people in line witnessing it.

The guard sitting down called. "Get rid of the body." He pointed two fingers at the two guards.

The other guards walk and started dragging the corpse out of the way.

"Next," the guard with the metal detector stick answered to me.

I felt a little bit nervous since I don't want the metal detector to bleep including his metal detector stick and be killed, but hey I don't even have any weapons. I didn't bring any in my trip, I just want to be free in peace.

I pass the metal detector and then was being frisked by the guard's metal detector stick.

Those red visor eyes from the guard creeps me out. He look like a machine or a person or hedgehog underneath the armor suit. Who the heck are these guys anyways those security guards? And why do they wear these disturbing helmets with dark armor suits? These guys are creeping me out like the police.

"Clear," he said as he's done frisking me.

Oh thank Celestia. I also thought I had a pocket knife that I brought with me too, but nope I don't and I don't need to go meet death.

I walk 4 steps until I stop and look to the right staring at the dragged corpse.

"Sir, please move on ahead, this has nothing to do with you," he demanded. "Next."

I stare at him and the rest of the people in line which some of their eyes are wide open after seeing that kill right in front of them. Some didn't care about it and some were wondering why?

Why did the guard kill that bald man? Because he has weapons or something? I don't know, I better forget about it or else it'll bother me and ruin my vacation.

I walk ahead and not turn my head back since I don't want to cause any trouble. As I'm heading at the medium hallways, I was going to the 'info status' desk to get my ID signed and noted that I'm here at Arc Planet, at the country Arc. I was looking up at the signs to follow the directions where to go which helped me find where the info status desk is. I'm going straight ahead and then I'm turning left.

2 minutes later of walking, I found the info status desk and there was a short line of people. I started falling in line and I waited.

2 minutes later again. 2 people started a conversation together.

"You know this planet?" The green lizard in front asked the shy guy in front of me.

"Yeah?" The shy guy replied.

"There are a lot of laws here. If you break one of them, you will be killed instantly," the green lizard mentioned.

"What?"

"I swear to god! It's true. Zero tolerance…"

The shy guy look shocked after hearing that.

Umm ok there? That kind of creep me out that conversation about this planet. Getting killed instantly? Maybe they're talking about armed people and how they'll be shot if their weapons are revealed. But whatever, same thing again, let's try to forget about it and just have a good time.

7 minutes later I was at the front of the line. After the shy guy was finish his conversation on the desk and leaving, I start advancing to the desk. "Hi, I would like to confirm my ID status that I'm here at Arc Planet for vacation for 2 months. My name is Fear," I said showing my ID card.

The toad looks at my ID card. "Sir please hand me your ID card?" He asked staring and raising his hand towards me.

I gave him my ID card and he puts it down and looks at it.

He then moves the mouse and types on his keyboard on the computer. "You were born in Equestria?" He wondered.

I didn't answer his question since I'm quiet and isn't it obvious that it's written in my ID card where I was born in? Wow really?

"Cool, it's a wonderful planet there I heard of," he answered. He continues typing for the data and info.

1 minute pass… "Confirm," he responded. "I have confirmed you Fear."

"Thanks," I said.

"Have a great vacation," he said winking me.

I left, walk and follow the signs above. Now it's time to go to the terminal area.

Same hallways I went, but different directions. I then open a door which leads to the terminal.

The terminal looks beautiful, clear and shiny. A lot of seats, restaurants, gift shops, flight screening, desks, people, staffs and security around. It's pretty big with lower and upper floors about 1st floor, 2nd floor and 3rd floor on this terminal.

I stopped by just looking around this cool airport terminal. I really want to eat and shop around, but the problem is that I need to get my luggage and I have a taxi that is waiting for me that will pick me up and send me to the hotel which I have to hurry before it's too late.

I was planning on going to the 'baggage claim' area to get my luggage. But first I got to ask the toad lady on the 'info' desk to know where the baggage claim is.

I walk towards to the info desk to ask the lady. "Excuse me ma'am."

"Hello, yes?" the toad lady replied.

"I was wondering where the baggage claim is? Please?" I asked.

"The baggage claim is downstairs, just take the left escalator that will lead you downstairs and go to your left, it will lead you there," the female toad said. "You're at the 2nd floor just a heads up."

"Thanks," I said and then going away heading to the escalator. I'm walking and when I look around I notice there were a lot of security guards on the 3rd floor, this floor here and below. They seem to be really tight for major protection.

I'm now at the escalator going down. It was a long escalator, kind of high from below.

But after 1 and a half minutes I'm now out of the escalator.

I turn to the left to advance to the baggage claim area. I'm there now. I look around the conveyor belt to find my red luggage.

There were people gathering together which was getting kind of crowded since they're looking for their luggage too.

Hard for me to see, however I try to squeeze in to see. Man there was some of the luggage passing by on the conveyor belt that I can't even find my luggage already. So I keep checking till some people are getting their luggage and are feeling happy about leaving the airport and heading back to their homes or vacation, whatsoever.

I turn my head to the left side and I see a lot of people getting their luggage. It was crowded on that side.

But when I turn my head to the right, I finally see my red luggage passing on the conveyor belt.

I ran to the conveyor belt passing by people that were in my way by dodging them, because I don't want to bump onto them causing trouble, being stuck in the middle of the crowd and losing my luggage at the end of the conveyor belt.

I reach with my hooves and grabbed my luggage. "Perfect," I said. I drag my luggage since it has wheels on it and started going to the doors leading to the exit.

I'm now outside the entrance, its night time. I'm waiting for my taxi to pick me up and send me to the hotel I attend to stay.

1 minute later, people are leaving by getting pickups by vehicles and my taxi hasn't even arrived yet. What the heck? I don't want to be standing here all night, I need to rest I ain't going to sleep on the bench, no way in Celestia's name!

Apparently 3 yellow taxis arrived and were parking. One of them parked already on the back left side, one of them parked right in front of me and the other one parked on the right side in front of the city bus.

I look at the one that parked in front of me thinking it's the taxi that I was about to take.

But then somebody called out. "Fear?"

"Yes," I answered staring at the toad taxi driver while he's standing near his taxi parked in front of the city bus. "It's me."

"I'm here to bring you, please get in?" He called, opening the right back door of the taxi.

I walk to him and I was about to take a seat, then placing my luggage with me until.

"Don't worry I'll take your luggage," he added then opening the trunk and grabbing my luggage placing it inside.

"Thanks…" I thank him as he closes the trunk. I went inside the taxi.

"Not a problem," he said. He starts getting in the taxi on the wheel. "Let's see Fear… Hmmmm…" He wondered while looking at the paper list. "To the hotel is your destination right?"

"Correct," I answered.

"Alright here we go," he replied as he hits on the gas pedal driving by leaving the airport.

The airport was a big place fill with parking lots, vehicles, the terminal, people and of course security. It looks nice and it's like a 5 star airport, kind of like the future generation, even though this is Arc planet.

We're now out of the airport, now in the highways.

The highway was clear not messy, a long one. Looks similar to Earth's highways but a lot more better.

Right now we didn't have to go to traffic and we're advancing ahead.

"So Fear how are you?" The taxi driver asked while driving.

"Oh I'm just ok…" I said.

"Where are you from?" He asked again.

"I was born in Equestria, then moved on Earth and here I was, taking a vacation trip which I haven't had one in a long time," I said.

"Nice. My friends told me that Equestria seems to be a lovely place there. Earth seems to be a nice place. Well I was born on Mushroom World and I moved to live here for work. So Fear what is your job?"

"Hmmmph ummm…?" I hesitated since I don't want to talk about the illegal jobs I did from my past which might scare the taxi driver in fear while he's driving and I don't want to get into a lot of consequences with the police. This is my vacation trip for Celestia sake! "I… I work as a soldier, but the rest I rather keep it to myself for personality reasons.

"Hardest job in the world…" He mentioned.

I attended to interrupt him. "Don't worry everything is fine it's just these types of other jobs I was doing make me a salesman which I have to keep my paycheck and company secured since we want to be promoted next year," I lied pretending that I was a salesman person, but actually I was doing illegal things like 'Grand Theft Auto.' "By the way I did another job of working as another soldier for another military company."

"Woooooh cool story bro," he replied. "Being a soldier, then to a salesman person and coming back as a soldier but working for another company. That's a lot of tension. Err I rather be a salesman person than a soldier, because being a soldier is the hardest job in the world, like what I said before. Supporting, protecting by going to war, too scary for me, but that's what I prefer in my opinion of being a salesman person instead just to be in the safer side, no offensive. But hey do what you want, be who you are."

"It's ok."

"And hey how does it feel of being a soldier?"

"Well umm being a soldier takes a lot of responsible, training and experience. It's a pain which it can give you stress, like a lot... You'll need to conquer your fear and hit the frontlines if you want to fight the threats in order to give hope for people and for peace."

"Have you got shot before?"

"I got shot multiple times. I wasn't use to it, until I got use to the pain and I take some medkits to heal myself. I also got hit by other stuff such as fire for example."

"Shit man, I don't think I can be a soldier like you since I'm scared. But you're a good person of saving the world from evil, I… Admire you."

"Thanks…"

"My story, I'll attend to make it short."

"Hmmm…"

"I became a taxi driver on Mushroom World and I decide to move here for work which I was interest in the job and this planet. Being a taxi driver is alright, I'm enjoying my job even though traffic and going to far places is a pain in the ass. But if you know a lot of streets and addresses names then you'll be fine to know what shortcuts you'll take on the streets with highways too."

"Very short entertaining story…"

"Plus more, I have a wife who is the same as me and she works as a cook. Oh I'm in love… How about you?"

"I never had any love relationship in my life yet…"

"You'll get one someday…"

5 minutes later, we're at the city now.

The city looks awesome, a lot of shops, vehicles, buildings, apartments, people, the police and with nice lights on. This city feels so tight, because of the streets and roads around it, it feels like New York City on Earth, but a lot different which this is more new generation. I see a very large tall building with lovely lights, it looks similar to the Empire State Building on Earth, but it doesn't have an antenna spire on it.

"Welcome to Arc city Fear!" He answered while still driving.

"Awesome," I said. "The city looks fantastic and nicely done. I really want to take a look around."

"I doubt you will enjoy this city once you head tomorrow," he said. "There's plenty to do around there."

I asked him a question. "Hey I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"What is that very large building right over there?" I pointed in front to the large building.

He pointed at it too. "Oh that's the 'Arc Building,' one of the most famous legendary skyscraper in Arc and here at Arc Planet. It was owned by 'J25 The Arc King,' the ruler of this planet and the founder of the 'Arc Clan.'

Wow that's a lot of 'Arc' words use, hehe. And J25 The Arc King? Ruler of this planet, this building and a clan? My goodness that's a lot of responsibilities of running the whole entire planet, this building and a clan. This guy is probably smart or rich or something.

"Who is J25 The Arc King?" I asked.

"I already explain you the rest that he's the ruler of Arc Planet, the Arc Building and the Arc Clan," he reminded. "J25 The Arc King is a neutral king, not good or bad, just neutral. He's an 'Anti-Women Hitter.'"

"What's an Anti-Women Hitter?" I questioned.

"An Anti-Women Hitter is kind of like a vigilante or a soldier against men who beat up, rape, kill women," he explained. "J25 The Arc King is dangerous and he likes his home planet, his clan, his family and his people, he'll fight for them."

"Wow, but how did he get fame to run a lot of things like this planet?" I wondered. "A ruler, a clan owner, having a family, owning that building and…? I could go on the list…"

"I read his books," he spoken. "It explains his long journey history how he became a ruler and how he gains fame, you should read his books."

"Maybe if I get the chance too," I answered. "This guy seems smart. But I'm only here for vacation."

"Yup I like him he is a grateful king. Yeah you should be happy about yourself that its vacation time, you get to explore around."

"Of course…"

"Take a look around this city, there is plenty to do and feel free to ask any questions while I'm on my way to the hotel."

"Yes…" I look around the windows looking around this awesome city.

4 and half minutes now we're near a large building.

The large building has plants, red carpets, red barrier ropes, and there are 2 toad red bellboys on the entrance. It looks like one of those celebrities places the famous people go to those ceremonies. So beautiful it is. But what is this building anyways again?

The taxi driver started parking near the middle on the entrance, on the side.

"Well then here's your stop," he reminded looking at me. "Your hotel you'll be staying at."

I look at the entrance for a few seconds and then I asked him a question. "Wait do I need to pay you, just to be sure?"

"You don't need to pay me, remember 2 weeks?" He mentioned. "You contacted the taxi services and you already pay me to bring you to the hotel no?"

"I forgot about that, but thanks for the reminded," I thanked him.

"No problem."

"Thanks for the ride."

"Not a problem!"

We both open our doors the same time getting out of the taxi.

He opens the trunk to get my luggage. He gives it to me. "Name is Rico," he introduced himself.

"Oh Rico?" I smiled. "Thank you Rico, goodnight."

"Goodnight of you as well," he winked as he gets inside the taxi and drives away.

I walk to the entrance dragging my luggage.

"Welcome." "Welcome," the 2 toad bellboy greeting me and together they open the front doors for me.

"Thanks," I said going inside.

There were 2 other doors which leads inside, I push the left one to get inside and I'm now in the hotel lobby.

Wow it smells fresh, looks wonderful, clean and rich. The furniture look expensive around the lobby, it feels so perfect this hotel, is this a 5 star hotel?

I started going to the counter to confirm and claim my room for my stay. "Hi my name is Fear and I would like to claim my room and stay in this hotel for 2 months for vacation please." I showed the toad lady my ID card.

"Welcome to our hotel!" She greeted. "We're not that popular, however we're just an average hotel attending to be a 5 star hotel, but we're happy the way we're running this business. You want to stay? Alright sure-"

"I already planned it for 2 weeks to register in this hotel," I interrupted her to remind her that I confirmed it.

She grabs my ID card and goes to the back to the cabinet to check the files, she pick up a file folder and went to me sliding my ID card towards me. "Alright Fear, here it is, you'll be staying at this hotel for 2 months which you marked it and this is your room card, room 666. It's located at the 5th floor on this 15th floor hotel."

I grabbed my ID card and room card. "Thanks, hey that's a lot of floors…"

"Yup it is and I hope you enjoy your stay Fear."

"I promise that." I left and went to the right side going to the elevator. I press the button and the door opens. I went inside and press the button that leads to the 5th floor. I stood there for seconds till the door opens.

I walked straight to the hallway and looking at the door numbers for my room. I turn to the right side and kept on walking.

I keep looking and then finally I found my room. I place my room card onto the door knob, I twist the door knob and it opened. I went inside my room.

The room looks good, it has a bed, a desk, small and medium cabinets, lamps, a window, some chairs and a bathroom. It was a small room.

I walk around the room looking at it, it seems good and neat. I like it. A perfect place to stay and rest.

I went to the bathroom to see the detail.

There was a toilet, a large mirror with a sink and a small shower.

I look at the mirror to see myself.

I'm an Earth pony with a dark pink coat of course. I have a long dark pink mane with dark purple streaks on my head. But my tail mane has no streaks. I have blue eyes, dark violet eyelid makeup, dark purple mascara, and a yellow ear ring piercing. I wear a black leather jacket, a brown t-shirt with 2 small holes on top, a dark grey belt with a red and grey letters 'F' 'G' belt buckle, grey jeans and grey running shoes.

Damn tomorrow I'll shop around and look for some new clothing's.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Characters:<span> **Princess Celestia **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.)**

**Species:** Toad **(Mario,) **Shy Guy** (Mario.)**


End file.
